Hero
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: Set during the summer between seasons 4 and 5. Buffy and gang open themselves to new poossibilites.


Hero - The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
Buffy watched the sunset from the roof of an abandoned warehouse just three blocks from the Bronze. Her friends were there already, no doubt, while she was stuck waiting for the creeps to come out and play. There had been a murder in the alley below her. A not-so-normal murder. The victim had been one Leslie Pendleton, a waitress at The Magic 8-ball Lounge. She was found in tiny little pieces spread all across Sunnydale like some kind of disgusting pixie dust. The SPD had placed the murder itself in the alley just behind Quigglie's Pool Joint. Buffy could hear the billiard balls clacking into each other in the place below. She and Giles had decided that the beastie might return to the scene of the crime, thus Buffy found herself alone on a rooftop while her friends danced at the Bronze.  
  
The wind was blowing from the north and carried on it the scent of pizza from a parlor down the block. Buffy's stomach rumbled loudly. "Great," she thought. "Way to give away my hiding spot. Rumbling stomach leads to Slayer's death. News at eleven."  
  
She gazed below. The alley was of the stinking-of-urine-and-beer variety with plenty of rubbish strewn about. Buffy was glad she decided to watch from the roof. She found herself a seat leaning against a stack of brick. Apparently, the owner of Quiggly's was going to repair the places around the edge of the roof, where bricks had started to come loose.  
  
She listened intently, but heard nothing but wind. Her ribs were sore from a fight with a vamp the night before. She had taped them, but it wasn't helping. She was tired, too. More tired than she should have been. She had been going nonstop for over a week. There had been a dramatic upswing in vamp activity and then this new creature, whatever it was. Her mind wandered back to the Bronze. She missed her friends. After the debacle with Adam, they had been trying to spend more time together. Xander even planned a trip for them all, but the murder had put their plans on hold. She wished they were there to keep her company.  
  
  
  
"We should be there keeping her company," Xander said as he handed Willow and Anya their drinks. "These murders are kind of creepy. When creatures are at play, we usually comfort each other."  
  
"We're her creepy creature comfort," Willow said with a smile to Tara.  
  
"She'll be fine, Xander." Anya gave him a dirty look. It was jealousy, and Xander recognized it well.  
  
"I know," he said, not sounding the least bit convinced. "I just think it's some kind of whack that we're in here doing the boogie-oogie-oogie 'til we just can't boogie no more, and she's on a rooftop waiting for an ugly to pounce."  
  
"Maybe Xander's right," Willow said. "Maybe Buffy thinks we're mean for not tagging along."  
  
"I think Buffy knows you guys better than to think you're mean," Tara offered. "But if you want, we can go check on her before we go home."  
  
"Yeah," Willow suddenly got excited. "And we could take her a mochaccino."  
  
"Well, you go right ahead," Anya said. "Xander and I are going back to his basement. To have sex. "  
  
Tara blushed, but Willow looked angry. Still, she kept quiet which is more than Xander could do.  
  
"You don't speak for me, Anya. Sex is not important. Wait. Who said that? Was that me? Yeah. It was definitely me. Look... Buffy is out there alone and miserable, and being her friend is a little more important that having sex with you tonight... again."  
  
"That's almost telling her," Willow said.  
  
"I don't understand why you feel compelled to help her," Anya said. "Riley will be back tomorrow and you and Willow will be forgotten again."  
  
It was the first time that Willow recalled seeing Xander so angry that he had no clever quips or put-downs. Instead, he just looked at Anya and his face did the talking. His expression went from anger to disgust and then disbelief that Anya cared so little about someone who saved them time and again from dark, evil fates. He turned and walked away. Anya sipped on her drink. Willow and Tara just sat in silence not knowing what to say.  
  
  
Buffy's eyes had grown heavy, but she fought sleep off with all her might. The night air was cool, so she zipped her jacket and stood again hoping that movement would warm her up. Instead, it made her realize how sore she was. Her ribs ached and her knees were stiff. Suddenly, there was a displacement of air behind her, so she dropped to the ground and spun, sweeping the legs of whatever was behind her. Xander landed on his back, his head striking a brick. It did no major damage, but it left a nasty looking gash.  
  
"Oh, my God! Xander!" Buffy dropped to her knees beside him as he struggled to sit up. "I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?"  
  
"That depends. Has my head done that T2-split-down-the-middle thing, or does it just feel that way?"  
  
Buffy held up two fingers and moved them back and forth in front of Xander's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Six?"  
  
"You're fine." She took his hand and pulled him up. "I have a first aid kit in my bag. I'll fix you up as good as new."  
  
"How goes the monster hunt? Any ghoul guys on radar?"  
  
"Not a one," she responded. "I hope that doesn't mean he was busy elsewhere."  
  
"Maybe he had a dinner date with Bea Arthur. You know... a creature double feature."  
  
"Maybe," she said, rubbing an alcohol swab over the wound on Xander's forehead. He grimaced and squirmed. "Sit still you big baby."  
  
He obeyed and she used steri-strips to close the wound. Xander was suitably impressed. "Wow, Clara! Barton me for saying it, but you ought to be a nurse."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "You just want to know my bedside manner."  
  
"Hey," he responded with a wicked grin. "You can't blame a guy for dreaming... and fantasizing... about you in a little nurses uniform."  
  
"Keep right on dreaming, Xand." She rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit.   
  
"I plan to, Buff. I definitely plan to."  
  
Without thinking about it, she rubbed her side and winced. "Ribs still bothering you?" Xander asked, noticing the pained look on her face.  
  
"Yeah. Stupid vamp wasn't even a good fighter. He just blindsided me with an shovel. Giles thinks they're cracked, but my Slayer speed healing ought to take care of them soon."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch your back... side. But I'm here now."  
  
"Which, not that I don't appreciate it, begs the question why. Weren't you guys going to the Bronze to see what was shaking?"  
  
"We went. We saw. We shook. I was bored, so I came to check on you. That's all there is to it." He noticed that Buffy was looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Okay, well, that's all I'm telling you. You've got the happy going with farmboy. Don't want to pile on the relationship woes."  
  
"Trouble with Anya?"  
  
Xander got quiet and Buffy wondered if she shouldn't have started digging. Xander usually covered up things that he was uncomfortable with. He would make some joke or quip and keep moving. This was different and Buffy knew it. He looked as though he was thinking of something to say, so she waited. She was not at all prepared for what he said.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with me. I think... maybe... maybe I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Like maybe I choose the wrong people to love."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Let's see. Mantis lady. She was a real head turner. Ampata and her kiss of death. Cordelia, who finally became a decent person, only to have me cheat on her. I decide I'm attracted to Willow while she's dating one of the only male friends I've had. Faith... while not exactly love, I at least managed to get myself used and abused, not to mention nearly strangled. And now, Anya, former vengeance demon who actually digs me and I can't seem to really get into her. I mean, I care about her a lot. But sometimes...."  
  
Buffy put her hand on his arm. She could tell that he was being really vulnerable with her. "Sometimes what, Xander?"  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm only with Anya because I'm afraid of what will happen to her if I'm not. Like maybe I'm only with her for her sake, and I'm not getting anything that I need. I know that sounds selfish, but..."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "It's not selfish to want someone to love you the way you love them. You've just got a bad case of the White Knight Syndrome."  
  
Xander flinched at that, recalling how Angelus had called him Buffy's White Knight. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It just means that you have a big heart. You're always trying to rescue girls out of bad situations. You commit yourself to them and love them, but can't always save them. It's not your job to save them, Xander."  
  
"Well, that explains Faith, Ampata and Anya... and to some extent, Cordelia. What about Willow? She was happy with Oz until that stupid clothes fluke."  
"Maybe. But when did you start having feelings for Willow? Before the kiss right? Was it after she caught you and Cordy kissing?"  
  
"Yeah. Come to think of it, it was. Maybe I felt bad about breaking Willow's heart."  
  
"And subconsciously tried to right the wrong by developing feelings for her. See? White Knight Syndrome. You've got to decide if you want to be with Anya for your sake as much as hers. If not, you might need to move on."  
  
Xander smiled at his friend and she returned the favor. "I bow to your superior intellect," he said in his best Charlie Chan voice. "There's just one question left."   
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How do I know when love is the real thing?"  
  
"Well, given your history, it should be easy enough. Whenever you find yourself loving someone who doesn't need your help... who's strong enough on her own that you don't have to be strong for her, you have found your true love."  
  
Xander gazed into her eyes and thought of a million things he wanted to say. But he knew he wouldn't. He must have been staring at her, because she looked at him strangely. "What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I think sometimes loving someone means letting them go... walking away. Sometimes love doesn't win the day."  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes and it was like he matured a few years in that moment. He looked as though revelation had gripped him by the throat.  
"I don't know," she said. "I think real love is patient enough to see us through rough times. There is a time to let go, I found that out with Angel. But there's also a time to hold on and fight. When you know it's true, you just can't let go."  
  
He smiled knowing she didn't begin to know what was plaguing his thoughts. He stood up and ran his fingers across the bandage on his head. "I better go, Buff. I think I kind of bolted on the girls. I need to make sure they get home okay."  
  
"The white knight rides to the rescue," Buffy said with a grin. He smiled back.  
  
"You gonna be okay up here?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"But..."  
  
"What, Buff?"  
  
She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck. He instinctively put his around her waist. Her head rested gently on his shoulder as she hugged her friend. And though Xander knew that it was a hug of comfort, he secretly wished he could hold on to her and never let go.  
  
"Remember when you said I was your hero?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're mine, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - The Next Day  
  
  
  
Xander was not at all pleased with himself. He wanted to talk to Anya. He wanted to apologize to Willow and Tara for walking out on them. He wanted to tell Buffy that he loved her. Instead, he was pacing in the alley behind the Bronze in turmoil over his feelings. Just the night before, he had visited with Buffy on a nearby rooftop and realized a few things he had never known.  
  
First, he realized that he had a tendency to "rescue" girls in trouble. Buffy had said it was the "White Knight Syndrome". Angelus had called him Buffy's white night when Xander confronted him in the hospital. Even Angelus saw the depth of his love for the Slayer. Yet, Buffy wasn't like the other women in his life. She didn't need his protection. She didn't require him to be anything but himself; and he had realized the night before that his feelings for her were more real and true than he had ever realized.  
  
Secondly, he realized that his relationship with Anya, while caring, was based more on his worry of what she would become without him. He decided that it was not fair to either of them to continue on that way. He would talk to her before he left the Bronze. The only question left was if he would ever round up enough courage to go inside.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was lost in thought as Giles rambled on about his research into the new monster stalking Sunnydale. "You say there was absolutely no trace of anything out of the ordinary near the alley where the murder took place?" He asked the question before it dawned on him that she was in her own world at that moment. "Buffy? Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, Buffy. You've answered my question quite succinctly."  
  
"I'm sorry, Giles," she said, more than a little embarrassed. "I-I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Trouble at home?"  
  
"No. Mom and I are getting along great. I just had a conversation with Xander that made me think about a lot of things that... well, that I've never been too comfortable with. Anyway, it had by brainpan sizzling with stuff and I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"What do you see. You said that very weird, Giles. What are you not saying?" Buffy put her hands on her hips do he would know she meant business.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I just thought it odd that you and Xander had a heart to heart. I would expect such interaction with Willow. She is your roommate, after all. But male/female companionship runs along a fine line."  
  
"Hold up. Let's break for a commercial, Montel." Buffy was clearly not happy with Giles' line of thinking. "It wasn't a guy/girl thing. It was a friend thing. No way was it anything else."  
  
"And you're sure Xander felt the same way?"  
  
"Sure I am. I mean, we talked about love and relationships, but it wasn't a chemistry lesson. We talked. That's all."  
  
"And, while I believe you, I have to question the sudden closeness between you two. While both your intentions may be pure, there are still other people to consider. You, of course, experienced that firsthand when you came back from your trip to Los Angeles." Giles sat down on the couch next to her. "Your life as a Slayer is difficult at best. You are lucky to have such good friends in Xander and Willow. It simply wouldn't be right to risk your friendship with Xander over mixed signals."  
  
"The only one mixing signals is you, Giles. I don't want to risk our friendship either, or mine with Will, which is why I turned him down when he asked me to that stupid dance."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Yes, O Doubting One?"  
  
"Nothing. I just... You told me before that you weren't attracted to Xander. Now you say you just didn't want to risk your friendship. Which is it, Buffy?"  
  
  
  
  
Xander waved to Willow as he stepped inside the Bronze. She was standing near the bar, holding a coffee mug in both hands. She smiled when she saw him and motioned with her head for him to come over. He noticed that the Bronze was pretty crowded for a weeknight as he fought to make his way toward the bar. A glance to the stage told him that Dingoes Ate My Baby was playing and he suddenly found himself missing Oz. Their new guitarist was good. He just wasn't Oz.  
  
As Xander finally made his way to Willow, Tara came up and stood next to her. He smiled at her amiably and then leaned forward so they could hear him over the music. "I'm sorry I cut out last night. I came back to drive you home, but you had already left."  
  
"It's okay," his oldest friend said with a smile. "Things were tense. You needed a demon break."  
  
"Yeah, well, Anya can be... Anya sometimes."  
  
"We took her home," Tara said. She seldom made eye contact with people, and Xander realized she didn't seem any more comfortable with him, in spite of his closeness with Willow. "You should really talk with her. She was upset," she said.  
  
"Well, I plan on talking with her. I'm just, sort of... You know... Scared she'll kill me."  
  
"Do you want me to try?" Willow offered. "I mean, I can turn her into a rat if she gets testy."  
  
"Thanks anyway, Will. But I better deal on my own. Xander gets himself in trouble. Xander gets himself out."  
  
"Xander speaks in third person when he's nervous," Willow said.   
  
"Or he doesn't speak at all," Anya said from behind Xander.  
  
He didn't turn around. He just hung his head, shook it and then took a deep breath. She stepped in front of him and crossed her arms. He looked her in the eyes, and was surprised to not see any anger there. Not yet, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy checked the messages on her new cell phone. There was one from Riley explaining that his Uncle Clayton had injured his back. Riley's dad asked him to stay and help out around his grandmother's farm until he was back on his feet. Buffy hung up the phone. She was still reeling from Giles' accusations about her true feelings for Xander. She thought it was ridiculous. Maybe she had been a little attracted to Xander before Angel came along, but that was forever ago. Giles was worrying about nothing.  
  
Still, she had instigated a fairly intimate moment with Xander on the roof. And, though she tried to deny it, she was forced to admit it was a nice moment. But it had been fleeting, and she was determined to keep it that way. She loved Riley. She did. And Xander would never get into a similar situation as the Willow debacle. Besides, she thought, he's looking for true love. Xander just likes to flirt with me. She did her best to convince herself all the way to the Bronze. She really hoped he wouldn't be there. Then she hoped he was so she could make sure his head wound was okay.  
  
  
  
Anya smiled at Xander with a little fear in her eyes. "You didn't call. I... I was worried."  
  
Xander took her arm and led her a love seat positioned against the south wall. "Worried or Jealous?" He was determined to make that conversation happen.  
  
"Worried... and a little jealous." She admitted. "But can you blame me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. You have every right to be jealous."  
  
"No. I don't. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She put her hand on his. He didn't respond.  
  
"Anya, you were jealous because we have an incredibly weak relationship. If we aren't having sex, we're arguing. I don't want that."  
  
"I don't either. I just want to...."  
  
"I don't think you're understanding me. This relationship has been weird from the start. Not because you were a demon. Because we just don't fit together. I care about you. I do. And you've become such a good person. I just..."  
  
"You want to break up with me."  
  
"I just think that..."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you want to break up with me." Tears began rolling down her eyes. Xander dropped his head.  
  
"I think that it would be for the best." His heart was pounding in his chest, a downbeat to the band's music. He felt like he would throw up.  
  
Without a word, Anya stood up and walked out. He turned to glance at Willow and Tara who had apparently witnessed the walk out. Willow mouthed, "Follow her." He stood up and pushed his way through the crowd to the entrance. As he burst through the door, he ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground. He found himself lying on top of Buffy.  
  
He quickly got back to his feet and helped her up. "I'm sorry, Buff. I didn't see you."  
  
"No kidding? I was thinking it was a lame attempt to cop a feel. What's the rush? I was... well..."  
  
"Sorry, Buff, but I have to go find Anya. Did you see her?"  
  
"Yeah. She ran past me."  
  
"Then I have to go. We can talk later, Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I'm just... Is everything okay with you two?"  
  
"No." He put his hand on her rib cage. "How are the ribs? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
His hand on her ribs made her blush. "They're fine." She suddenly noticed how his eyes sparkled. Then she pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"Good. So, later?"  
  
"Later." She smiled at him, and knew as she did she had never smiled at him quite that way before. He noticed it, too.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Why?"  
  
"Because you look like the world's gone all turvy-topsy. You sure you shouldn't just go home and rest?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just had a stressful Giles' lecture. I'll deal. You go find Anya."  
  
"What if I didn't want to? What if...?"  
  
She stared at him. That same gentle soul that had come to the surface the night before was now in full swing. His hand was still on her ribs. He stepped closer and she was suddenly short of breath. "What if.... what?"  
  
"What if I want to stay with you? Walk you home?"  
  
No, she thought to herself. Say no. "O...Okay."  
  
And they turned and walked into the night.  
  
  
  
  
Hero - The Walk Home  
  
Buffy noticed that the sky had grown incredibly dark. She had agreed to let Xander walk her home from the Bronze. The why of it all was haunting her even as they talked and laughed. She found herself in a quandary. On one hand, she didn't ever want to risk losing her friend Xander. On the other, she was finding herself more and more attracted to him. Giles had already given her the third degree about her intentions. She had denied her feelings then, but she couldn't deny them to herself. Something was happening between them, and they both knew it.  
  
"What got you so quiet all of a sudden?" Xander asked her. "Cat demon got your tongue?"  
  
"No. I'm just confused about some stuff. Plus, Riley called and said he's staying in Iowa another week or two, which pretty much sucks." Buffy watched Xander to note his expression. He appeared to be putting some major thought into what he said next.  
  
"He'll be back," he said. "You guys'll start the new school year together. Everything'll be good as new. You just miss him. You should. He's a good guy. And a snappy dresser to boot. And he's not a cursed vamp, so that's a plus."  
  
She smiled at him. She thought he would act all jealous. He really had done some growing up. "You really like Riley?"  
  
"Sure. I mean we got the whole GI male bonding thing swinging. Plus, he loves you, and... come on, you dig the guy. How could I not like someone that makes you happy?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not at all happy," Giles said. "The more I read about the murder, the less I like my conclusion about the killer."  
  
"So you think I'm right?"  
  
"I most certainly do," Giles told the young man. "The body fragments of the victim were covered in a gelatinous residue just as you said they would be."  
  
"Strangely, I'm not happy in my rightness."  
  
"Yes. Well, this is a frightfully dangerous scenario. Are you certain, you don't want the others to know you're here? I'm sure they would..."  
  
"No. They don't need this. I'll patrol tonight, and steer clear of Buffy. You clue her in on what she's dealing with. She needs to be ready."  
  
"I agree," Giles said.  
  
"Hopefully, I'll bag it tonight. Then, she won't have to be."  
  
  
  
Buffy stopped on her porch and turned to Xander. "Thanks, Xand. For walking me home. For the talk. Everything." She hugged him without thinking about it. He hugged back. Then, without letting go, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Buff?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said, getting butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I broke up with Anya tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, I wanted to thank you for... for being there for me last night. I really... It meant a lot."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, Buff?"  
  
"What about..." She stopped herself. He looked puzzled.  
  
"What about what?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well...." She struggled to find the right words. "You talked about every woman in your life except me. I was wondering.... Where do I fit in?"  
  
"You... You really want to know that?"  
  
"Yes." For the first time in a long time, the Slayer was scared. "I think I do. No.... I know I do."  
  
"Buff, I... I've always..."  
  
Before Xander could finish, a blood-curdling scream pierced the night. It came from the playground at the middle school down the street. Buffy immediately broke out in a run. "There's a blaster in my room!" She yelled to Xander. "Grab it and head toward the schoolyard."  
  
Buffy was there in a flash, hurdling the short fence surrounding the playground. Something moved behind jungle gym, so fast that Buffy didn't get a good look at it. She ran to the other side, but nothing was there.  
  
"Great," she whispered to herself. "Where did it go?"  
  
She stopped and listened. There was a strange noise. It sounded like a ceiling fan when it's out of alignment. There was a definite rhythm to the dull thumping. She closed her eyes and listened intently. She realized it was coming from above her and backflipped out of the way, just as two eagle-like talons grabbed at her. She looked up and saw it. It was horrible. It was slightly larger than a man with legs like an eagle's. His head was that of a panther. His wings were like the wing's of a dragon. In his hand, a staff glowed with mystical energy.  
  
Buffy was smart enough to know she couldn't beat it without weapons. The beast had the high ground. She had no choice but to run or... lure him down. She grabbed a rock and launched it like a pro baseball pitcher. The creature deflected it easily with his leathery wing. It lowered itself to the jungle gym, where it perched and looked down on her. He raised his staff and was ready to strike when something else jumped it. It was too dark to make it out, but another monster of some kind had tackled the thing right off its perch. They both fell to the ground with a thud. Buffy backed up as they struggled on the ground. The panther/eagle creature had red, demonic arms and, with a backhand, knocked the other creature out. It stood and started walking toward Buffy, it's talons clawing into the ground. That was when Xander arrived.  
  
The blaster hit its mark with precision. The monster reeled, but quickly took to the sky and flew away. The other creature, however, had recovered. It stood on two legs and watched the other creature fly away. Then, it turned to Buffy and Xander and began walking toward them quickly. They could see its silver fur in the moonlight, but it wasn't like any werewolf they had ever seen. This one walked like a man. Werewolf or not, Xander wasn't going to take any chances. He took aim and fired the blaster straight into the things chest. It fell to the ground unconscious and began to change before their eyes.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Buffy said, looking down on the now human form.  
  
"Oh, man." Xander said right after her. "Oz."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - The Simple Truth  
  
  
  
Oz woke up on Giles couch. There was shouting. It was Buffy.  
  
"Giles, how could you not tell me Oz was back in town? Xander and I could have killed him!"  
  
Oz sat up and saw Buffy pacing the floor. Xander was standing in Giles' kitchen. The Watcher, himself stood near the front door. He was just getting ready to say something when he saw Oz. "Oz, are you alright?"   
  
Xander left the kitchen and took a seat on the couch next to his old friend. "Sorry, man. I didn't know it was you."  
  
"S'okay. I wasn't exactly forthcoming with identification." Oz stood to his feet and turned to Giles. "And, yeah. I'm fine. What about the Entigorn?"  
  
"It got away," Giles said. "Buffy and Xander did not see it again after Xander shot it."  
  
"Then I better go out again. Did you fill them in?"  
  
"No. He didn't." Buffy was obviously upset. "What is going on Oz? And what's an Entigorn?"  
  
"Okay. If we're going to go through this, you better have a seat."  
  
Buffy sat down in a chair across from Xander and Oz.. A pain shot through her ribs and Xander noticed the grimace. He shot her a look of concern. She smiled. "I'm fine, Xander. Go ahead, Oz."  
  
"Okay. Well, after the last time I was here, I went looking for a werewolf called Darius of Anduhil. He was a monk that was bitten by a werewolf in the 16th century. Word had it, he had learned to control the beast so well, that he could transform whenever he wanted and only as much as he wanted. He decided to look at his curse as a blessing. It slowed his aging, and healed him quickly so he decided to attack evil at its source as a wolfman that was more man than wolf."  
  
"You found him," Buffy said. "That's why you walked on two legs."  
  
"Yeah. I found him. Most werewolves revel in the bloodlust. Since I was different, he taught me some of the basics. The most basic was exerting control over the wolf. The less wolfed out I am, the more control I have."  
  
"So that explains the how of the sitch," Xander said. "How about telling us the why? What brings you back?"  
  
"The monster you fought. Darius tracked it and tried to kill it."  
  
"And got himself killed instead," Buffy said as it dawned on her. "So you followed it here."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So why weren't you gonna tell us you were here? I mean, Willow is gonna be hurt." Xander said.  
  
"No. Not if you don't tell her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked Tara, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"You were in class. I thought I could find her before you got back." Tara couldn't look at her girlfriend even though she knew Willow wasn't really angry with her. "I gave Miss Kitty Fantastico to my friend, Heather. She'll watch her until we find Amy."   
  
"If we find her at all," Willow said sadly. "It's all my fault. I must've not closed the cage good."  
  
"You don't think Buffy would have taken her?"  
  
"No. She didn't come in last night. I figured maybe Riley got home early. Besides, she would have left a note."  
  
"Is she here?" A voice came from the doorway. Willow and Tara turned to see Anya standing there.  
  
"Oh... I mean, which she?" Willow listened, but her eyes roamed about the room looking for rat tracks.  
  
"Buffy." Anya said flatly. "Is she here?"  
  
"No. She didn't come in last night. Um, did you happen to see a little..."  
  
"She was gone? All night? So was Xander." Anya began to pace. "They were together."  
  
"Now don't jump to conclusions, Anya. You and Xander had a fight, true. But Buffy's with Riley and... besides, you have no reason to believe they were together last night. The last we saw of Xander, he was following you out of the Bronze." Willow was doing her best to stay on topic, but she was obviously distracted.  
  
"No. I passed Buffy on my way out. I got all the way home without a peep from Xander." Anya turned and walked out of the room. Tara looked at Willow who hadn't noticed.  
  
"Um, Willow, I think I should go talk to Anya before she does something... uh, you know.... You can just keep looking for Amy."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Willow said, not really hearing a word that was said.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't want to tell Willow." Buffy was walking so fast, Xander was having a hard time keeping up.  
  
"I can't believe we're still not believing this," he said. "I mean, we know Oz. He isn't going to purposely cause Will any pain. It's a weird situation, Buff. His girlfriend has moved on with another girl. He's been through a lot of changes. If I were in his shoes, I'd probably do the same thing."  
  
"What?" She stopped and turned to face him. "Why would you hide yourself from someone you love?"  
  
"Hey... I know we're hitting close to home here. I just think he has Willow's life and feelings at heart. He's definitely getting the worst end of this deal."  
  
"He loves her. He should stay and fight."  
  
"The fight's over, Buff. He came back and Will had moved on. There's no room in her world for going back."  
  
"I just think that...."  
  
"Love should make a difference? So do I. But it doesn't. Not always." He stepped closer to her. "This is your stuff, right? I mean, you and Angel... Does Riley know this still gets to you?"  
  
"No. I can't tell him. You know what happened when Angel came here. He'd freak if he knew I was still making with the issues."  
  
"Yeah, but hiding things from him isn't good for the 'ship, Buff. You've got to be able to be honest with him, and he has to be man enough to deal. "  
  
Buffy knew he was right, but she suddenly didn't feel comfortable with the ball being in her court. She turned and started walking again, and Xander followed. After a while, she spoke up again. "So, Honesty Guy, you never answered my question the other night."  
  
"Yeah, well... the Entigorn made with the interruptions and then all was chaos."  
  
"Welcome to my life," she replied. "That still doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook."  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'm very much on the hook. But... I just think you have a lot of irons in the fire right now, so it's probably not a good time to...."  
  
"No. I mean, really. I'm iron deficient. Spill already."  
  
Xander stopped in front of a bench and motioned for Buffy to take a seat. She could tell he was nervous, so she didn't make things any harder. Once she was seated, he sat next to her looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I had every intention of answering your question last night; and I'll answer it now, if you want. But I gotta say that I don't think it's smart. With Oz in town, Riley gone and my breakup, things have been pretty crazy."  
  
"Yeah, but we deal with crazy all the time." She saw that he was nervous and not at all comfortable. Reluctantly, she let it slide. "If you don't want to talk, though, I'm not gonna force you."  
  
"I do want to. Just not now. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"I guess it does. Maybe I'm... I don't know. I don't even know why I want to know, because there's a part of me that doesn't want to know. I guess I'm just confused. This demon gives me the wiggins. I'm not used to fighting things that can fly away from me. And Oz... I just think he needs to talk to Will." She suddenly noticed that Xander was looking past her. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"No... I'm too busy looking at the Entigorn flying straight for us!"  
  
They both dove off the bench just as it turned to ice and shattered into a thousand pieces. Buffy rolled to her feet just as the Entigorn grabbed her shoulders with his sharp talons and lifted her high into the air. Xander could do nothing but watch as they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Destiny's Child  
  
  
  
  
Xander ran as fast as his legs would carry him, watching helplessly as the creature pulled Buffy higher and higher into the air. The creature was heading east, toward the alley where the first woman had been killed. Xander scrambled to stay ahead of the thing, hoping to reach the alley before it did. And silently, he prayed that Buffy would be okay.  
  
  
  
"What if she's not okay?" Willow asked. "I mean, there are all kinds of predators out there. Cats and dogs and... and..."  
  
"Bears, oh my?" Willow shot Giles a look. She was not in the mood for humor. "Sorry," he said. "Willow, I'm sure we will find Amy and all in one piece. She can't have gotten far."  
  
"But she can. She has quick little mouse feet, Giles."  
  
"Still, I've no doubt she'll turn up. Are you sure that is all that is bothering you? You seem immensely frantic."  
  
"It's just that... I don't know. Something seems strange. I feel all out-of-the-loopy. Maybe it's just me."  
  
Giles looked at the young woman and wondered if she somehow sensed Oz's presence. Her arcane abilities had advanced exponentially under Tara's watchful eye. "What exactly seems strange, Willow? Anything specific?"  
  
"Well, Buffy for one. Suddenly, she acts all weird around Xander. I've noticed it for weeks now. First, I just thought, you know... that she had missed him like she missed me. I mean, when Spike had us all fighting and stuff, things got intense. I just figured she was working overtime to repair the damage."  
  
"And now you feel differently?"  
  
"Yeah. Now she gets all googily-eyed when he's around. And when he was having problems with Anya, she seemed to be pushing for the breakup. I think she has a thing for him. I know he has a thing for her. Wait... that didn't come out right...."  
  
"Isn't it possible that she honestly thought Xander was better off without Anya? Granted, her behavior has not gone unnoticed by me either, but I doubt Buffy would be so selfish as to destroy a healthy relationship."  
  
"So you HAVE noticed it. Good. Tara didn't see it, but I knew there was something strange between them."  
  
"Perhaps, but I spoke with Buffy and found that she is more confused than anything. The life of a Slayer is a hard one, Willow. I fear I was a little rough on her when we spoke. But whatever the consequences, I want Buffy to be happy. If that means she and Xander grow closer, then I'll accept that. I do, however, think she needs to consider Riley's feelings."  
  
"My feelings about what?" Willow and Giles turned to find Agent Riley Finn standing in the doorway. "Oh, dear," they both said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
The trail was easy to follow. The Entigorn gave off a particularly nasty stench that Oz was able to distinguish easily from all others. In half-wolf mode, he was faster than he was when he was fully wolfed out. He ran quickly through the park, catching Buffy's scent mingled with that of the beast. And there was something about her scent that Oz had never sensed before... Fear.  
He smelled Xander too. His scent was intense. Not with fear though. Anger... and adrenaline. Oz knew Xander well enough to know he could take care of himself against the hordes of vampires that Sunnydale constantly threw at the Scooby Gang. The Entigorn, however, was a different matter all together. If Xander had any delusions about stopping it by himself, they would most certainly get him killed. The scent seemed to be leading toward the alley where the first girl was murdered. Oz picked up the pace and hoped that Xander was too smart to attack the monster single-handedly.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy's shoulders felt cold, despite the warm blood that trickled out of them. The Entigorn's talons still gripped her tight as they began a descent into the alley where the original murder took place. Her vision blurred and she wondered if she would even have the strength to run. Then, suddenly, she thought she saw movement on the rooftop of the pool hall. With her eyesight getting so fuzzy, she couldn't tell what she saw. Apparently the beast didn't see it at all, for he continued descending.  
Then, as they were two stories off the ground, the figure from the rooftop jumped from the shadows, landing squarely and feet first on the head of the Entigorn. This caused the creature's weight to shift forward. It released his grip on Buffy and did a nosedive into the alley. Buffy landed in a dumpster, hitting her ankle on the rim. A loud crack told her there was significant damage. Still, the Slayer ignored to pain and climbed out of the trash to see what became of the Entigorn and the mystery assailant. What she saw, she could hardly believe.  
Xander was hurt. He had bounced off the creature's head and straight into the brick wall on the other side of the alley, at which point he fell one and a half stories to the pavement below. His back ached and burned from the impact. Then a warm, wet feeling told him he had fallen on some glass. Still, he struggled to his feet and looked for Buffy hoping to make a quick exit. The beast was lying face down in the alley. It did not move, save for the rhythmic rise and fall of each breath. A noise came from inside the dumpster to his left, but when he turned to see if it was Buffy, the Entigorn jumped to his feet and grabbed Xander by the throat. It was then that Xander saw Buffy crawl out of the dumpster. She was obviously hurt.  
"Hey, tall, dark and gruesome," she said wincing in pain. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
The beast did not respond. Instead, it raised its staff, which glowed with primal energy that flew toward the Slayer in a bolt. Buffy managed to leap out of the way, but the landing did more damage to her ankle. She was getting ready to dodge again, when a sleek silver wolf-man zipped past her and lunged for the Entigorn's throat. The beast dropped Xander and swatted the wolf away. Oz recovered quickly and turned to Xander and Buffy.  
"Go!" He said. "Now!"  
  
  
  
The rat squeaked and squirmed trying to get free of her captor's hand, but wound up in a cage anyway. The man lifted the small cage to eye-level and studied his captive. "You're a scrawny little thing, aren't you?"  
He set the cage down carefully in the center of a ring of black candles which flickered wildly like they had a life of their own.  
Ethan Rayne smiled as he took his place in the center of a large pentagram. "Just try to relax my dear. I won't harm you. I merely want to see you gain access to the power that is yours by right. You are, after all, destiny's child. Let all creation tremble at your name."   
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Storms of Change  
  
  
  
Riley stood in the doorway of Willow and Buffy's dorm room. He was being stared at by both Willow and Giles, Buffy's Watcher. "Did I catch you guys at a bad time? I didn't mean to butt in. I just got in and was coming to see Buffy when I heard my name. Did I hear you say she needs to consider my feelings? My feelings about what?"  
  
  
"Oh, uh... Your feelings about a surprise party." Giles shot Willow a glance to play along. "Buffy wanted to throw a surprise party to welcome you home tomorrow night. I was just telling Willow that you may not like surprises. I thought it best if Buffy considered your feelings before planning such a thing."  
  
  
"Yeah, and, um... I said you probably love surprises, so Giles was going all drama queen on me."  
  
  
"Okay..." Riley wasn't sure he believed them, but he had eavesdropped in spite of it being unintentional, so he let it go. "Is Buffy around? Like I said, I wanted to surprise her."  
  
  
"See... He like surprises," Willow said. Giles just rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Yeah, well... I even called Buffy and gave her some lame excuse about staying in Iowa a few more weeks just so I could show up early and surprise her."  
  
  
"I'll wager she'll be quite surprised," Giles mumbled. "As for her whereabouts, we haven't the foggiest. She was tracking down a creature called an Entigorn which killed a woman in an alley near the Bronze. It's likely she's patrolling."  
  
  
"Cool. Then I'll go catch up."  
  
  
As soon as Riley turned and walked out of the room, Willow turned to Giles. "What if she and Xander are together?"  
  
  
"Well, I dare say they are. She and Xander were going to check out the alley again, before patrolling the park."  
  
  
"No, Giles. I mean, what if they're TOGETHER?"  
  
  
"Oh, well... I, um... I'm very stupid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy helped Xander to his feet and noticed the blood streaking the back of his shirt. She was just getting ready to turn back toward Oz, when the wolf-man came crashing into her and Xander knocking them both back down. Buffy grunted in pain as the bones in her ankle ground together. Xander cursed as the glass dug even deeper into his back. Oz just growled and jumped back into battle.  
  
  
Xander stood to his feet and noticed that Buffy seemed dazed. "Buff? You okay? You look disoriented."  
  
  
"I'm dizzy. His talons... drugged." That was all she got out before she lost consciousness. Xander bent down and picked her up and began running as fast as he could. Whatever was wrong with Buffy seemed to be beyond the physical wound. He determined he would have to find Giles or Willow. Instead, he ran straight into Riley.  
  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to her?" The panic on Riley's face quickly gave way to the calm assurance of a trained soldier. "The monster?"  
  
  
"Yeah." Xander said, struggling to hold on to Buffy. His back hurt so badly, it took all his strength to keep her up. "Oz is in the alley with it now. Help him."  
  
  
"No. I'll get Buffy to the hospital. You can barely stand."  
  
  
"Exactly. I won't be able to do a thing to help Oz. You can. Go."  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
"Look at me." Riley looked into Xander's eyes and saw a fierceness there that he had never known the young man possessed. He knew, then, beyond any doubt, that Xander would not fall until Buffy was safe. "Go," Xander said again. Riley nodded and ran toward the alley.  
  
  
  
  
The Entigorn tried to take to the sky, but Oz tackled his wings. His claws cut through the leathery skin of it, bringing the creature back to the ground. Oz tried to finish it with a jagged piece of pipe through the heart, but the creature moved just in time. Still, the pipe pierced his flesh and the monster roared in pain. It swung wildly, catching Oz across the midsection and tossing him off as though he weighed nothing. Oz careened head first off the brick wall and collapsed in a heap; blood flowing from a gash on the back of his head. Slowly, he reverted to fully human just as Riley rounded the corner.  
  
The beast lunged for Riley, so fast that the young man did not have a chance to react. Monster and man both tumbled along the ground and smashed into a stack of wooden crates. Riley saw an opening and grabbed a hold of the pipe protruding from the creature's shoulder. With every ounce of his strength, he pushed the pipe upward and twisted. The Entigorn howled and brought his right fist down hard on Riley's face. The blow was hard enough that Riley lost consciousness, just as the Entigorn raised his fist again to deliver the killing blow. Fortunately for Riley, the sound of police sirens nearby caused the monster to back down. It had already taken to the sky, when the police cars came screeching to a halt at the entrance of the alley.  
  
  
  
  
Giles and Willow had arrived back at his place to begin research on the Entigorn. They were hoping they would find out about its patterns, so they could track it more readily. Giles, of course, left out the fact that the only reason he even knew it was an Entigorn was because Oz had arrived with the information. He knew Willow was strong, and that Oz had left the second time on good terms, but she had been through so much in the past year, he believed Oz was right to hide his presence from her. He had just put those thoughts aside to renew his research effort when there was a strange thud against his door. Willow responded immediately by opening the door. Xander stood there looking as pale as a ghost.   
  
"Buffy...." He was swaying, fighting to hang on to his consciousness. "Hurt... Out in my car. Help her." With that, he collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
"Chaos lords of darkness sire  
a sorceress now to purge with fire  
torment all, dread Arogash  
'til all who hope are naught but ash."  
  
Ethan Rayne finished the spell and watched as tendrils of black energy crept into Amy's cage. They wrapped around the small creature like Egyptian burial wrappings. Her little rat shell became one with the darkness and began reforming into a human shape. Once the new frame was complete, the darkness receded into her; and where only moments before sat the rat who had once been Amy Madison, now stood evil given human form.  
  
  
  
  
Riley didn't bother to knock at Giles' door. Instead, he and Oz walked right in. Willow was kneeling in the floor, tending to Xander who was lying face down on the couch. There were multiple lacerations on his back, but Willow had managed to stop the bleeding. Only three of them needed stitches, so Giles had displayed his talent in that particular area so that all Xander had to cope with was the pain. Giles had given him a pain killer and Xander had collapsed from exhaustion. The second Riley and Oz walked in, Willow stood up in shock.  
  
  
"Oz?"  
  
  
"Hey, Will."  
  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Riley asked interrupting the heavy strangeness between the two. Willow didn't take her eyes off Oz for a second.  
  
  
"Upstairs. Giles just went up to check on her." She walked around the couch and put her arms around her ex-boyfriend. Riley disappeared up the stairs leading to Giles' bedroom just as she spoke again. "When did you get here?"  
  
  
"Couple of days ago. Thought it best to lay low. You look good."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
"I... I didn't want to stir things up."  
  
  
"I know," she said with a smile that calmed his heart. "But I'm glad to see you. In spite of the situation, I mean."  
  
  
"Yeah, well... It's... good... good to see you too. How are they?" He asked nodding his head toward Xander.  
  
  
"He'll be fine. Cuts and bruises mostly. Buffy, though... something's wrong. She's had much worse injuries, but she's getting a fever and she hasn't come around since Xander brought her in."  
  
  
"Hmmm. I should go up and talk to Giles. I may be able to help. I know this thing. Giles needs to understand was he's dealing with."  
  
  
"You know it? I don't understand."  
  
  
"I know. I wish I had time to explain, but for now you'll just have to trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Giles looked on as Riley sat on the bed next to Buffy. "What's wrong with her? The cuts aren't that deep. She should be healing."  
  
  
"Yes. She should," the Watcher said. "I fear the Entigorn had some sort of poison on his talons."  
  
  
"He did," Oz said as he walked into the room. "You're going to need some stuff from the magic shop. I'll tell Willow what you need. In the meantime, you should keep her still."  
  
  
"You can't keep the Slayer down for long." Oz, Giles and Riley turned to see a very pale Xander standing near the top of the stairs. Willow stood behind him. "She'll make it. She's too strong not to."  
  
  
"I told him not to get up, but he wouldn't listen. Would someone make him lay down? He looks awful." Willow put her hand gently on Xander's shoulder and shot him her best pleading look.  
  
  
Before anyone had a chance to intervene on Willow's behalf, Buffy stirred and moaned with a pained expression. All eyes turned to her. Riley took her hand in his. Leaning down, he spoke softly. "Buffy? Buffy, can you hear me?"  
  
  
She attempted to say something. Riley bent closer. What he heard made his heart sink.  
  
  
  
"X-Xander?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Mixed Company  
  
  
  
  
All eyes turned to Xander. The whole room - Giles, Oz, Willow and Riley - had heard Buffy call Xander's name from under her fever. Xander didn't know what to say. "I, uh, guess that fever's worse than we thought, huh?"   
  
  
"Xander?" Buffy called again.  
  
  
Giles motioned for Riley and Xander to come to him. Once they were huddled together, Giles whispered. "I think it would be best if we allow Xander to say something. More than likely, she is concerned for his well being since she remembers him being in the fight with the Entigorn. She may need to hear him before she can focus on her own recovery. Meanwhile, I'll send Willow and Oz for the things we need from the magic shop."  
  
  
Riley did not look pleased but he nodded. "Okay. But I'm not leaving her. When she wakes up, I want to be here."  
  
  
Xander put his hand on Riley's shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way, man. We'll both stay. And relax. She'll be fine."  
  
  
Giles proceeded down the stairs, followed by Willow and Oz. Riley resumed his position on the bed, while Xander stood behind him. "Buff? It's me," Xander said. "I'm okay. We're both okay."  
  
  
"Xander?"  
  
  
"Yeah, Buff. I'm here. So's Riley. We were worried about you. We need you to wake up for us, okay?"  
  
  
Buffy's eyelids fluttered up and down and she squinted from the brightness of the light. Xander reached over and dimmed them. "Buff, it's okay. Open your eyes now. You gotta fight this thing."  
  
  
"Buffy," Riley chimed in. "It's important that you open your eyes and talk to us. Willow and Oz went to get something to make you better. We're all here for you."  
  
  
"Angel?"  
  
  
Riley shot Xander a look. Xander shrugged. Riley motioned for Xander to respond. "Deadboy's not here, Buff. He's in LA. Remember?"  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the two men before her and got a puzzled look on her face. "Xander?"  
  
  
"At you service," he responded with a painful bow.  
  
  
"Who is this?" She asked, pointing to Riley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles had just seen Oz and Willow to the door, when his phone rang.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giles? It's Angel. I got your message. How is she?"  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid. Oz knows of a spell that should remove the poison, but it will take some time."  
  
"And the Entigorn?"  
  
"Gone. Quite frankly, even after the spell is performed, I doubt Buffy will be strong enough to stop the thing."  
  
"Enough said, then. We're on our way."  
  
  
  
  
Oz and Willow had a long conversation on the way to the magic shop. He explained his presence in Sunnydale and how his control over the wolf had grown and changed. Willow was impressed, but she could tell something was bothering him. She decided to just jump right into the topic. "What's wrong, Oz? Is there still a problem between us, cause I ...."  
  
  
"No," he said, stopping her mid-sentence. "I just... We're probably going to need Tara's help with Buffy. I didn't know if I should just make myself scarce while you guys do the spell, or...."  
  
  
"Don't be silly. This is Scooby business. We should all be accounted for. Besides, she knows we still care about each other. We're good. There's no problem unless you invent one."  
  
  
"Not planning to."  
  
"Then, see... It's good. Really. I'm actually really glad you're here. We've all missed you."  
  
"Good to be missed. You were too, you know."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled a smile which he returned, and they both relaxed just a little more.  
  
  
  
  
Amy Madison, or whatever had taken her form, was pacing the floor in front of Ethan Rayne. She was growing impatient. "Why did you not seek others, when you knew we would have use for them?"  
  
  
"Well, frankly, I couldn't get anyone to believe that I had found your essence in order to begin the casting. As usual, I proved right, but at the time they had only my word to go on. As you can well imagine, my word is next to worthless with most."  
  
  
"You are troublesome," she said quietly. "But I like your style. Your failure in this matters not. We will need a pawn, true. But I think I have just the person in mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Him?" Riley was clearly outraged. "What do we need Angel for?"  
  
  
"Well, for one thing, he can track down the Entigorn and try to stop it. In Buffy's absence someone must get the job done." Giles was flipping through a dusty book as he spoke. "Besides which, you're letting your emotions cloud your good judgement. Buffy has mild amnesia. It will likely pass. In the meantime, the Entigorn has to be stopped."  
  
  
"Agreed. No disagreement there. But you don't know what this is like. She remembers you."  
  
  
"And she'll remember you in time. Providing, of course, you give her some space and let her recover."  
  
  
Riley sat down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're right. I'm just...."  
  
  
"Jealous." Giles finished for him. "It's understandable. But if you love Buffy, then this situation should be your first concern. I was going to suggest that you work with Angel on killing the Entigorn. If, however, you cannot get past certain personal...."  
  
  
"He'll deal," Xander said, coming down the stairs. "Riley's a pro. Right?" HE looked at Riley with the question hanging in the air. "Besides, I'll be along for the ride to keep Overbite off your neck."  
  
  
"Not likely," Giles said. "You are in no condition to be in on the hunt. You grimace with every step."  
  
  
"Yeah, but I'm smiling and singing on the inside. Besides, I have a score to settle with this Integra guy."  
  
  
"Entigorn," Giles corrected. "And if you plan on doing anything as stupid as jumping from a rooftop onto a flying beast again, I must insist that you stay here."  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
"Oz saw you from a distance. What were you thinking doing such a foolish thing?"  
  
"Well, c'mon, Giles.... Are you really surprised by my stupidity. Buffy was in danger. I did what needed to be done. Besides the dismount was great, I just didn't stick the landing. And the Russians never give anything over an 8.9. I was ripped, I'm telling you."  
  
"Yes, well. As your supreme lack of common sense no doubt means you'll pay no heed to anything I say, you're free to do as you wish. Just don't pull out the stitches I did such a fine job on."  
  
"Worry not, Dr. Welby. I'll keep a safe distance from the dueling duo."  
  
Riley ignored the comment and wondered if he and Angel would be able to take down the monster without killing each other first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Toil and Trouble  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara lit the candles around Giles' bed. Buffy kept her eyes closed. The pain inside her was growing worse. Its icy terror was running through her veins, causing her vision to darken. She couldn't even stand the light of the candles, so she shut her eyes even tighter and prayed it would be over soon. Giles had told her she had amnesia. She couldn't remember roughly the last year and a half of her life. The young man who had been there with Xander when she first woke up was supposed to be the man she loved, but she couldn't even remember his name. Xander was seeing someone other than Cordelia, and Willow and Oz were splitsville. That was all she had really been able to gather in the few hours she had been awake. Tara, some new friend of Willow's, was going to help with the spell. She just hoped it would work.  
  
Willow and Tara began a chant in Latin. The flames from the candles grew even brighter. Willow dipped her finger in an ointment and made a sigil across Buffy's head. The chanting continued for a while, and then suddenly there was silence. When Buffy opened her eyes, the darkness was gradually going away. Willow smiled at her and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
  
"You're fever broke," she said softly. "But you still need to rest. That poison was powerful, Buffy. You'll probably be weak for a while."  
  
  
"But what about that monster Oz was hunting? Giles said its already killed people."  
  
  
"Well, Giles called the cavalry. Angel, Riley and Xander are..."  
  
"Xander? I meant to ask you what happened to him. He looks like death."  
  
"He attacked the Entigorn after it swept you up. Oz said he jumped from the fourth story of a building and landed on the thing's head."  
  
  
"You're kidding me. Xander? He did that?"  
  
  
"Well, yeah. You were in danger."  
  
  
"I know, but what was he thinking? He could have been killed."  
  
  
"Don't you think he knew that. Xander would die for you, Buffy. Just like I would. And Giles. And Riley."  
  
Buffy gave her friend a warm smile and then settled into the bed to rest. The rest of her questions about the monster would wait. Strangely, though, she found her thoughts preoccupied with Xander.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why, Xander?" Angel looked at Riley and then back at Xander. "You at least I know. This guy... Him I don't want to know."  
  
  
"Well, then your night just keeps getting better," Xander said. "Because I asked Spike to meet us near the alley in an hour."  
  
  
"Spike?" Both Angel and Riley said in unison.  
  
  
"Yes. Spike. I don't like him any more than you guys, but he likes putting the hurt on demons these days and we could use the manpower."  
  
  
"I agree with Xander," Giles said. "Much to my chagrin, of course, but he makes a point. This creature will not likely fall easily. You will need a plan and as many hunters as possible. Although, I still think Xander is too weak to be a part of the hunt."  
  
  
"I agree," Cordelia said, as she walked into the room. "I didn't come out here to watch my friends die. I'm invoking ex-girlfriend privileges and begging him to stay here and rest." She looked at her old boyfriend and smiled. "Please?"  
  
  
"Sorry, Cordy. I'm not sitting this one out. I've got my boogie shoes on and I'm ready to tango." Everyone stared at him. "What?"  
  
  
"He goes," Angel said. "From the looks of him, he earned it. I'll make sure he comes back in one piece."  
  
  
"Thanks, Deadboy. Now I just need a weapon."  
  
  
"I have that covered, too." Angel reached into his bag and pulled out a sword. "You know how to use one?"  
  
  
"Pointy side out, right?"  
  
  
"Right. But this is a magic sword. It was crafted by a wizard centuries ago. It doesn't like vampires, so I've been looking for a new owner."  
  
  
"It doesn't like? You talk like it has a mind of its own."  
  
  
"Not a mind. A will. The knight it was made for was Sir Alexander of Witherham. When he died, his spirit came to rest in the blade. Legend has it that whoever wields the blade in battle will gain the courage and skill of the knight for whom it was created."  
  
  
"Like the Taskmaster... without the stupid costume."  
  
  
"Uh... sure. Whatever." Angel suddenly looked distracted. "Does anyone else feel that?"  
  
  
"Feel what?" Riley asked.  
  
  
"Darkness." Oz said before sniffing in the air. "Dark magic penetrating the air. Whatever it is, it can't be good."  
  
  
"The Entigorn's shun magic. What could be causing this?" Wesley asked taking a seat on Giles' couch next to Cordelia.  
  
  
"Amy." Willow got everyone's attention with that statement. She and Tara stood at the bottom of the stairs which led to Giles' bedroom where Buffy slept peacefully ignorant of the war conference downstairs.  
  
  
"Amy?" Giles asked. "Are you quite sure?"  
  
  
"It was her," Tara said. "Willow and I can feel her."  
  
  
"Only it's not her," Willow added. "There's something wrong with her. Chaos magic is pouring out of her like a faucet. It's just a matter of time before reality comes unhinged."  
  
  
"We've really got to work on this "bad timing" issue," Xander said. "So what do we deal with first?"  
  
  
"We deal with both now," Giles said. "With Buffy temporarily out of the picture, it's up to us to deal with the matters at hand. I suggest that Angel, Riley , Spike and Xander continue the hunt for the Entigorn. Oz, Willow, Tara, Wesley and I will seek out Amy and try to put a stop to whatever is brewing."  
  
  
"Shouldn't I be with the hunting party?" Oz asked. "So they can, you know, follow my nose?"  
  
  
"It always knows," Xander agreed.  
  
  
"Yes, but we will require your nose to track this Amy person," Wesley said. "The hunters, at least, know the territory that the Entigorn returns to. We, on the other hand, don't even no where to start."  
  
  
"Point," Oz conceded reluctantly. He cast a glance to Willow. He hoped she would be okay with his continued presence. She smiled at him as if she knew what he was thinking.  
  
  
"Then it's settled," Giles said.  
  
  
"What about me?" Cordelia asked. "What do I get to do?"  
  
  
"You will stay with Buffy. It may take her a while to recuperate, and she should not be left alone." Wesley said. "Besides, Giles' texts are here and we may call you to research something."  
  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy levitated just above the floor; rotating counterclockwise as she chanted. Ethan had taken her place pacing the floor. Occasionally, he would mumble something to himself about someone he called "Ripper." She was just getting ready to scold him for his lack of patience, when she felt a presence entering their hidden lair. "She's here," she said.  
  
Ethan turned to look at the doorway just as the woman entered. She was beautiful, but hatred and rage boiled under the surface. "You called me. I heard you in my head," she said.  
  
"Yes, I did." Amy reached out her hand and touched the girl's brow. "There is much for us to discuss, Anya."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - A Hunting We Will Go  
  
  
  
  
Angel stuck his finger in the slimy liquid and then sniffed it. "It's bleeding," he said. "The mucus is a natural sealant. He's covered with the stuff anyway, but this much.... He's hurt."  
  
  
"Probably from the pipe Buffy and I stuck through it," Riley said. "Can you track it?"  
  
  
"Yeah. The blood trail makes it easy."  
  
  
"But taking it down won't be," Xander said. "This thing is mean and tough. We are short one fool-proof plan here, guys. I say we make like Jimmy and get to cracking."  
  
  
"Droopy boy is right for a change," Spike said, flipping open his Zippo and lighting his cigarette. "Knew a vamp once whose brother was killed by an Entigorn. Bleeding thing froze him solid, shattered him into a million pieces and spread the parts about to mark its territory."  
  
  
"Like the first victim," Xander said to himself.  
  
  
"I'll hit it with my blaster," Riley said. "That'll bring him to the ground. Then we lay it on."  
  
  
"Works in theory," Angel said. "But it won't be that easy. Once he's grounded, we need to surround him. When one of us is busy dodging his attacks, the others can hit him with everything they've got."  
  
  
"Whatever. Let's just kill the bloomin' thing and get on with it." Spike stepped up in Angel's face and sneered. "I don't fancy working with you again at all. Especially, since You I could hurt."  
  
  
"Try it, Goldilocks, and see how far you get." Angel didn't seem the least bit concerned.   
  
  
"Especially considering that I haven't had a chance to try out my sword," Xander said. "Remember. You start playing nasty, then I'll have to play nasty."  
  
  
"Oh, help me someone," Spike said rolling his eyes. "The ice cream man is after me."  
  
  
"I'm with Xander," Riley said. "You step out of line, and you're dust. Got it, O Impotent One?"  
  
  
"One of these days, I'll figure out a way to get this bleeding chip out of my head, and then we'll see if you lads are really so tough."  
  
  
"Well, I held my own against Angel and I hear you're a novice by comparison. So forgive me for not quaking in my boots." Riley got up in Spike's face. "We have a job to do. Shut up and help or we dust you here and now."  
  
  
Spike looked as if he was going to say something else, but he backed down. Riley and Angel took point and started walking. Xander motioned for Spike to go ahead of him. Before bringing up the rear, he stopped and winced. His body was stiff and ached all over. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't help. He turned and followed the others into the darkness.  
  
Up front, Angel caught up to Riley and spoke softly so the Spike wouldn't hear him. "About you holding you're own?"  
  
  
"Yeah?" Riley said.  
  
  
"I was going easy on you. I don't kill humans, remember? I was only giving as good as I got."  
  
  
"Your point?"  
  
  
"That Spike may not always be neutered. So be careful. I may not like you, but if Buffy loves you, then... you should be warned. That's all."  
  
  
"Then I consider myself warned. But I still think I could take you."  
  
  
"In your dreams, Finn. Only in your dreams."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're quite sure it's this way?" Wesley questioned. He looked at Oz's half wolfed out form and marveled at it. He had never seen anything quite like it before.  
  
  
"I'm sure Amy was brought this way." Oz said. "Your guess as to if she's still nearby. Maybe Will can tell."  
  
  
"We're getting closer," Willow confirmed.  
  
  
"Then we continue on," Giles said. "Look at the sky." All eyes gazed upward as a dark cloud seemed to bubble and crackle with energy. "This doesn't bode well."  
  
  
"It's chaos magic," Wesley added. "I wonder what it is exactly that we will face."  
  
  
"Ethan," Giles said. "I'd bet my soul that Ethan Rayne is somehow involved in this. He worships chaos and disorder. This is just the sort of thing he would involve himself with."  
  
  
"Who is he?" Tara asked.  
  
  
"Old buddy of Giles'," Willow answered. "He's a warlock. Why?"  
  
  
"Because, this type of disruption would nearly kill a spellcaster. I don't think he's alone in this."  
  
  
"Then we find. We stop," Oz said. "End of story."  
  
  
"While I admire your confidence, Oz, I doubt it will be that easy," Giles cautioned. "We must stay on guard."  
  
  
"Good advice, Ripper."  
  
  
At the end of the alley, two figures stood in the shadows. Ethan Rayne stepped out first, bowing dramatically. Oz let out a deep growl. Giles stepped forward and spoke. "What have you done to Amy, Ethan? Let us see her!"  
  
  
"That's not Amy," Oz growled.  
  
  
Anya stepped out of the shadows. Her fists were glowing with arcane energy.  
  
  
"Oh," Giles started.  
  
"Dear," Wesley finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia sat on Giles' sofa flipping the text of a large, dusty tome. Buffy was upstairs sleeping, still recuperating from the Entigorn's poison. That's when the vision came to Cordelia. The pain was unbearable. She felt as if her mind and her soul were being shredded. The images flew through her mind's eye quickly, yet they were so devastating that, to her, it seemed an eternity. Her scream awakened Buffy.  
  
She woke up from a dream. The scream almost seemed as though she dreamed it too. But the second scream sobered her quickly. She jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs to find Cordelia Chase weeping on the couch.  
  
  
"Cordelia? What is it? What happened?"  
  
  
"It's Xander... Oh, God!"  
  
  
"What? What about Xander?" Suddenly, Buffy remembered her dream. She had been chased by Xander through the park. He caught her. She was laughing so hard... like she was a kid again. The way that she was before Merrick came to her and told her she was the Slayer. The way she was before Sunnydale stole her innocence. She had kissed him. Something about that moment... She couldn't help herself. Cordelia's sobbing snapped her back to the present. "Cordelia, tell me!"  
  
  
"He's... Oh, God. He's going to die."  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Death Becomes Him  
  
  
  
"Anya? What's she doing here?" Willow was confused and scared. "And why does she have powers. Wasn't she de-demonized?"  
  
  
"Apparently, it didn't stick," Oz said.  
  
  
"Wait a minute," Tara said. "Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
  
  
"No ones jumping." Willow said, not taking her eyes off Anya. "The conclusions are just kind of staring us in the face."  
  
  
"Anya," Giles called out. "Surely you are too bright and decent to help this madman. Why are you doing this?"  
  
  
"Xander broke up with me." She yelled back. "I kept wishing I had my powers back, and Amy and Ethan did that for me. All I have to do in return is cook all of you. Once the power was coursing through me again, I realized something very important about myself."  
  
  
Giles was afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "And... wh-what was that, Anya?"  
  
  
"I learned that deep down inside... I'm just not evil."  
  
  
Before Ethan could react, a bolt from the sky struck him like lightning and turned him to stone. Giles and the others just stood there unsure of what was happening.  
  
  
"I tricked them, you see." Anya's fists stopped glowing and her appearance relaxed. "I just let them give me my powers back. I wouldn't really let them kill you, except for maybe Xander."  
  
  
"That's, in some way, comforting, I suppose." Giles took a hesitant step forward. "So... we are still all friends, yes?"  
  
  
"Of course. I'm pissed, but I'm not "liquefy the entrails" mad. I got my powers back to help you, but I don't know how long my they will last once Amy finds out about Ethan here."  
  
  
"Not long, I'll wager." Wesley turned to Oz, who nodded. "Oz verifies that you mean no harm. I suggest you take us to Amy immediately, while your powers are still available."  
  
  
"I concur," Giles said. He glanced at Willow and noticed a look of concern on her face. "What is it Willow? Something amiss?"  
  
  
"I - I don't know. I just - I need to go find the others," she said. Before they could ask any questions, Willow turned and ran back toward where they had come from.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Entigorn roared. The scent of the vampires was all too familiar. Sunnydale reeked of it. But there were humans nearby as well, and their scents were familiar. He ducked into the warehouse and hid himself in the dark. His wound was a serious one. He would see that they paid for it with their blood.  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight," Xander said to Riley as they stood at the entrance of a large warehouse. "We're gonna attack the Matterhorn...."  
  
  
"Entigorn."  
  
  
"Whatever... and they are going to position themselves on the roof?"  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
"Great plan. Let me guess... Spike's?"  
  
  
"Mine, actually."  
  
  
"Yeah, well... next time, leave me out of the stupid half of the plan."  
  
  
"Funny. I thought the stupid half would suit you."  
  
  
"Cute, but leave the jokes to me."  
  
  
Xander and Riley stepped into the warehouse, moving quietly. Riley's blaster was ready to fire, but he cursed himself for not bringing his night vision goggles. He glanced at Xander and his new toy. The sword was gorgeous and Xander carried it like he was born to it. Whatever mystic properties it had, it had even affected his body language. He seemed confident and ready like a Paladin of old. His thought was interrupted by the Entigorn's wing jutting out and slicing his arm open. He dropped the blaster and cried out in pain.  
  
Before the creature could press the advantage, Xander sliced the tip of the wing off with his sword. A fist flew at him with incredible speed, but Xander ducked in time and it shattered a brick column behind him. He swung the sword again with a skill supplied by the sword itself, this time catching the leg of the beast, though the wound was rather small. The creature backed up and his staff began to glow. It lowered the staff at Xander and energy lashed out. Xander actually advanced on the creature dodging blast after blast before sinking the sword into the creature's abdomen. The creature dropped his staff and backhanded Xander across the building. He collided with a stack of crates and hit the ground unconscious.  
  
Just then Angel and Spike came crashing through the skylight. Angel landed boot first on the thing's head, while Spike landed just behind them with a long piece of iron pipe. Upon Angel's impact, the beast tumbled face first to the ground. Spike immediately began beating the thing with the pipe. Angel picked up the Entigorn's staff and broke it in two while Riley came around and stood back to his feet. The Entigorn picked Spike up over his head and threw him so hard that he broke through the ceiling and landed in the street outside.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy ran faster than she had ever run before. Cordelia had given her the location of the Entigorn. She had seen the creature in a vision, attacking the hunting party and killing Xander. Buffy found tears running down her face and despair creeping its way through her heart. But as it did, her memory began to return. She remembered her talk with Xander on the rooftop the night before he broke up with Anya. She remembered the question she had asked him. She remembered everything. And there was no way she would let him die.  
  
  
  
  
The Entigorn swung his wing wide and straight for Riley's head. He didn't even see it coming. It would have taken his head off, if Angel hadn't tackled him. They both hit the ground hard. The Entigorn went stomping over toward them, reaching out his arms to grab them both by the throat. Then, suddenly, there was a whistling in the air as Xander brought his sword down hard on the creature's left arm, cleaving it from it's natural place. The monster squealed in agony.  
  
Angel helped Riley to his feet and ran toward the Entigorn. As he did, he yelled back over his shoulder. "You owe me one, Finn. Now, get Spike back in here. We need his help."  
  
Riley turned and ran through the back exit just as Buffy came in the front. Surveying the scene, she saw Angel kick the thing toward Xander who was ready with his sword. The monster got a nasty gash on his side to show for it. She watched them work together, amazed at their ability to act in synch. They seemed like two dancers in a deadly and vicious performance. Then, suddenly, the monster kicked Angel and set him hurling through a brick wall. The vampire was out like a light. The thing turned to Xander with murderous rage in its eyes.  
  
  
"Xander!" She cried out.  
  
  
He turned to her. "Buffy get out of..." He was cut short when the creature grabbed his entire head in his right hand and twisted sharply, making a sickening crack. Xander slumped to the floor dead.  
  
  
"No! Xander!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Familiar Faces  
  
  
  
  
Buffy raced to Xander's side. She checked his pulse and found none. The Entigorn roared in pain as Riley re-entered the warehouse and shot it with his blaster. Buffy picked up Xander's sword and ran at the Entigorn full speed. The Entigorn turned to swing at Riley and didn't see her coming. The blade whistled through the air and removed the thing's head from its shoulders. It tumbled to the ground with the body falling right behind it. Green gore spurted from the neck. She buried the sword in its back and ran back to Xander. Tears clouded her eyes, as she dropped to her knees and held his hand in her own.  
  
Angel was the first to approach her. He knelt beside her and checked his pulse. "I-I'm sorry, Buffy. I should have kept him out of the fight."  
  
"No," Riley said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Angel saved my life. I was the distraction. If I hadn't come up with that stupid plan..."  
  
"Oh, please," Spike snickered. "He begged to come along. It's his own damn fault if you ask me."  
  
Riley whirled around and hit Spike in the head with the butt of his blaster. The vamp slumped to the ground. "We didn't ask you," he said.  
  
"Cordelia saw it," Buffy said. "She told me I had to save him."  
  
"There was nothing you could do," Angel said. "You were wounded."  
  
"And I would've been dead if he hadn't... Oh, God!" She fell on Xander's chest putting her arms around him. "Come back. Please, come back."  
  
"Move!" The voice was Willow's. She had tears in her eyes, but there was a determined look about her face. "Move now!"  
  
All but Buffy backed away. Willow knelt at Xander's left side. She put her right hand on his temple and held her left hand out to Buffy. "Put your left hand on his temple and hold mine with the other," she instructed. Buffy did as she asked. Willow then began chanting.  
  
Life right now as life before  
impart us now we do implore  
that to the sword a light should guide  
'til all is done this earthly side  
  
There was a brilliant jolt of energy, and then stillness. Buffy looked down at Xander and then, up at Willow. "It..It didn't work, did it?"  
  
"I don't know," Willow replied. "There's no way to know just yet."  
  
"What exactly was that supposed to do?" Angel asked, kneeling again next to them. "You said something about the sword."  
  
"Yes. If it worked, it should provide Xander's spirit a sort of beacon. If he follows, he'll inhabit the sword until we figure out what to do about the body."  
  
Buffy stood and walked over to the dead Etrigorn. She yanked the sword out of its back and brought it to Willow. "It doesn't feel any different. Should it?"  
  
"When he's in there, yeah. But it may take some time for him to see the light."  
  
"Why the sword?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because it was made to hold a spirit. You said so yourself when you gave it to him."  
  
"What do we do now?" Riley asked. "Do we take the body with us?"  
  
"I'll carry him," Buffy said.  
  
"But you're still weak, I'll..."  
  
She shot Riley a defiant look. "I. Will. Carry. Him."  
  
Riley knew better than to argue with her. Instead, he watched her pick up Xander's lifeless form even as Angel picked up Spike and slung him over a shoulder. Willow wiped her tears and carried the sword, still covered in the creature's blood. Then, slowly, they made their way toward Giles' place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz sniffed the air. He was in his wolfman phase, which Anya thought was extremely cool and Tara thought was creepy. The two former Watchers were talking amongst themselves. "She's this way?" Oz asked Anya.  
  
"Yeah. You can't smell her?"   
  
"No. I can sense something weird, but I can't tell where she is. We should be careful. I don't like this. Something's wrong."  
  
"She's hiding herself," Tara said. "I can feel her, but I can't tell where she is either. Probably not where Anya and Ethan left her."  
  
"She's right," Giles said, stepping into the conversation. "Wesley and I have noticed something, that you all seem to have missed."  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
"Since Willow left our company," Wesley explained. "We seem to have been walking in circles. She is playing tricks with our perception."  
  
"Which means?" Oz asked.  
  
"We're stuck here, I'm afraid," Giles answered.  
  
Tara felt a chill run down her spine. "Like rats in a trap."  
  
  
  
  
Xander opened his eyes and there was darkness all around him. He was in his basement, laying on his back. "What's going on here?" He asked out loud. "Where I am?"  
  
"You're dead, lad. That's the short story, anyway."  
  
Xander sat up and saw a man sitting on his bean bag chair with a drink in his hand. He was older than Xander, but not much, and he was wearing a bowling shirt. Xander couldn't quite make out the name on it. "What do you mean I'm dead?"  
  
"I mean you went kaput, belly up. You've joined the choir invisible... only, that's not the whole of it. Y'see it's not yet your time, so the Powers That Be have provided your little friend Willow with a solution. Or, at least, part of the solution. Buffy'll have to provide the other."  
  
"Buffy? Wait. She was there. She showed up just before...."  
  
"Just before the Entigorn snapped your neck like a twig. Nasty it was, an' I've seen my share of trouble."  
  
"Oh, my God! I'm dead!"  
  
"Tha's what I've been tellin' you. But like I said, there's a way. But I've got to take you on a bit of a walkabout before we can get you back. In the meanwhile, you better pray Cordy gets the hint and clues Buffy in on the rest of the caper, or else this is all for nothing."  
  
"Cordy? You know.... Hey, who are you?"  
  
"Sorry, lad. I forgot my manners." The man stuck out his hand and shook Xander's. "I've gone by a few names, back when I was livin' and all. But you can call me what Angel and Cordy did. You can call me Doyle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Death and Other Misnomers  
  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight," Xander said. "You're Doyle? The guy that's...."  
  
"Dead?" Doyle finished for him. "Yeah, man. I thought we already went over this. I'm dead. You're dead. There's not a life between us."  
  
"And you're saying that this is what?" He motioned to the room around him which was an exact replica of his room in the basement. "Limbo?"  
  
"No, this seems more like hell. But really, you haven't gone anywhere just yet. You're still hanging about your body."  
  
"Then, how do I get back?"  
  
"You follow me."  
  
"It's that simple?"  
  
"So far as I know, yeah. But the PTB aren't known for being forthcoming with all the relevant info, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh, buck up, lad. If you're gonna be roamin' about the afterlife, at least you've got someone who knows the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So we're lost. That's what you're saying, right?" Anya was not known for her patience, but she was getting more peeved by the second. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, first, I don't think we're lost, per se. I believe Amy, or whatever is controlling her, is changing our perceptions to keep us running in circles," Giles said.  
  
"Can't Oz sniff us a way out?" Tara asked.  
  
"Doubtful," Wesley said. "Oz wasn't able to sense that we were going in circles, so there's no reason to believe his senses aren't fooled as well."  
  
"Which still leaves us with Anya's question," Oz said, reverting to a completely human form. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"You're going to die," a voice said from everywhere at once. And suddenly, zombies were surrounding them, coming from every dumpster and shadow in every street and alley around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia opened the door to see Buffy with Xander in her arms. She moved out of the way as Buffy came in and laid their friend on the couch. Behind her was Riley, followed by Angel carrying an unconscious Spike over his shoulder. Cordelia shut the door and ran to the couch. "Is - is he....?"  
  
Buffy looked at her with tears falling from her eyes and Cordelia knew the answer. She got down on her knees with tears welling in her own eyes, and pressed her lips gently against his cheek. "Oh, God! Why did this happen? Why Xander?"  
  
"There's still hope," Buffy said. "Willow ran to the Magic shop to get some stuff, but she thinks there is still a chance to get him back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It has something to do with this," Riley said, lifting up the sword. "Somehow his spirit is supposed to make it to the blade and store it until Willow and Tara repair the body."  
  
Buffy took the sword and held it firmly. She felt nothing. "Still nothing. I didn't think it would take so long."  
  
"He'll get there," Angel said. "The guy may be a pain in the butt, but he's smart. Willow invoked a guide to lead him to the sword. He'll fight to come back for..." He stopped himself short. Riley turned to him and stared.  
  
"For what?" Riley asked. "For Buffy?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Please. Xander has a girlfriend. He has no feelings for Buffy other than the family kind."  
  
"I disagree," Angel said. "When I lost my soul, I beat Buffy one night in a graveyard. She was sick and weak. I would have killed her if he and Willow hadn't stopped me. That night I went to the hospital to finish her off, but Xander stood up to me. Now, I don't know much, but what I saw in him that night was love. It was...."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, paying no attention to the look she was getting from Riley."  
  
"It was just as strong as my love for you. He would have died for you."  
  
"And tonight he did," Cordelia interrupted. "So we have to bring him back. What did Willow.... oh, vision!"  
  
Cordelia reeled in pain. Angel grabbed her to keep her from falling. "What is it, Cordy?" He asked. "What did you see?"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What?" He asked again.  
  
"Doyle," she whispered. "I saw Doyle."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that's it?" Xander asked.  
  
"That's it, kid," Doyle said. "I sent the vision to Cordelia. Now all she has to do is tell Buffy. Meanwhile, we gotta get you in that sword."  
  
"And what is it exactly that Buffy has to do?"  
  
"That's for Cordelia and me to know and for Buffy to figure out."  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Cryptic."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You saw Doyle?" Angel was clearly shaken. "Alive?"  
  
"Well, he was with Xander, so... no, not alive." Cordelia sat down and rubbed her temples. "He's the guide. He's leading Xander to the sword."  
  
"And they're almost there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"But what?" Buffy got down on one knee in front of Cordelia. "What is it, Cordelia?"  
  
"It's you. I think Doyle was trying to tell me something. Xander's a fighter, but there is a sadness... a pain I never knew existed in him. He want's to come back, but not enough to get him here. Buffy has to help him."  
  
"Anything," she said. "Just tell me what I have to do."  
  
Cordelia looked at her strangely. She felt a tingle down her spine, and somehow knew what Cordy would say before she said it. There was a hush across the room when she said, "You have to tell him how you really feel about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - The Truth About Snakes and Rats  
  
  
  
  
Riley was the first to speak. "What the hell does that mean? Tell him how she really feels? What are you saying here?"  
  
"What she's saying is for Buffy, Finn." Angel's tone implied that Riley should calm down or else.   
  
"What? You telling me to butt out?"  
  
"Exactly. Sit." Angel pointed to a chair. "Everyone is upset. Everyone is freaking out. Don't say or do anything that you'll regret later."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Does this guy understand English?" Angel asked looking at Buffy. "Because I can't seem to get through."  
  
Buffy heard neither of them. Her eyes were still fixed on Cordelia's. Riley just plopped down in the chair. Angel stepped behind the chair Cordelia was in. Finally, Buffy spoke.  
  
"What...? How...? Tell me how."  
  
"You can't be serious, I mean..." Riley started, but a look from Buffy silenced him.   
  
"How?" She asked again.  
  
"Once he's in the sword, you must hold it tightly and close your eyes. You will be able to see him there in the ether. He will be able to see you, as well. Once in that state, you can talk... and touch just as if he were here."  
  
Buffy turned to Riley. "I will do or say whatever it takes to get him back here. It doesn't have to mean anything. I just have to convince him to come home to us. And I will. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm wigged, too. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No. You shouldn't have. And I think it would be best if you and Angel go help Giles and the others."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Look, we need Tara for the spell, so one of you has to go anyway. Plus, Giles and the others may need help."  
  
"She's right," Angel said. "We could be needed."  
  
"Stay out of this," Riley warned. He turned back to Buffy. "If that's what you want, it's what I'll do."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Be careful. Both of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz wolfed out and jumped into the gang of zombies. "Get out of here!" He yelled. "I don't think I can hold them off."  
  
"I'll help," Anya said. She made a motion with her hands but nothing happened. "Drat. She took my powers before I got to eviscerate anyone."  
  
"Maybe I can help," Tara said. She held out her hand and every bit of debris in the street was sent hurling toward the zombies. Bottles, cans and the like arced out toward all the zombies save the ones Oz was still fighting.  
  
Giles and Wesley each had a battle axe, so they ran to give Oz some help. Unfortunately, that was when Amy chose to show herself. She appeared out of nowhere and with a wave of her hands everyone but Tara hit the ground. Amy was impressed.   
  
"You're magic almost rivals that of my host," she said. "Almost." With that, a bolt of blue energy flew from the palm of her hand and struck Tara down. Her friends watched in shock as her breathing stopped.  
  
Oz de-wolfed and ran to her side. He cleared an airway and then began mouth to mouth, filling her lungs with his breath. Then he began chest compressions, counting them off as he had been taught. Amy just watched and laughed.  
  
"Go ahead and save her. I'd really enjoy killing her again. It would be fun," she said.  
  
"Not if I kill you first," Riley said, coming up behind her. Before he had a chance to make good on his word, she backhanded him which sent him sprawling through the air.  
  
"Big talk," Amy said. "Too little action."  
  
"Try me," Angel said, dropping on her from above. He grabbed her head, as if ready to snap her neck, but the vision of Jenny Calendar flashed through his mind. He couldn't do it. Amy waved her hand and his coat burst into flames. Her laughter could be heard for blocks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you are, Xander. Your temporary home." Doyle motioned to what looked like Buffy's house. "You'll be safe here until Buffy comes for you."  
  
"This... this is the sword?" Xander looked perplexed. "I mean, I may be a townie, but I know what swords look like. What gives?"  
  
"You know I'm beginning to see why you and Cordelia got along so famously. Neither one of you pays attention to what's being said right in front of your face. Everything here is symbolic. This place is what you make it. Reality is fluid here. I had to take you home, this is what your mind says is home. What exactly is this place anyway?"  
  
"It's... a friend's house."  
  
"Buffy's?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... look.... You said she would come for me?"  
  
"If all goes according to plan, yeah. Why?'  
  
"Well...."  
  
"You're afraid she'll ask you the question again."  
  
"How do you know about the question?"  
  
"The PTB keep an eye on the Slayer. Look, you'll do fine if and when you answer the question. Just remember, friend, you don't always know which day will be your last. Make the most of it." Doyle stuck out his hand and Xander shook it. "Do me a favor, will ya?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Sure. Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell her that... that... it was the best ever."  
  
"Best ever?"  
  
"She'll know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy felt a surge in the sword. Her friend's familiar presence washed over her, as a smile came to her lips. "Willow, Cordy... He's here."  
  
"Great let's get the show on the road," Cordelia said, rubbing her hand over Xander's head. "I can't stand this."  
  
"But we can't do anything without Tara," Willow said. "I wonder what's keeping her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon," Oz whispered as he pumped away at Tara's chest. "Breathe." He bent over her and filled her lungs again. Suddenly, she began breathing again on her own. Oz looked at Giles and nodded. In spite of the situation at hand, Giles smiled. He wouldn't have been able to bear breaking such news to Willow.  
  
Anya turned to Angel and Riley who had just recovered from their initial attempt to stop Amy. "She said 'this host'. I don't think this is Amy."  
  
"It's not," Oz confirmed, going back to wolfman status . "But it is someone we know."  
  
"Very good," Amy laughed. "Dog-boy figured out my secret. That's good actually. After you people roasted me alive, I want you to know that it is me that destroys you."  
  
"It can't be," Wesley said.  
  
"It is," Oz said, noticing a new scent in the air.  
  
"The mayor?" Anya said, figuring it out.   
  
"Yes, you naughty little demon. The mayor, whom you blew to pieces."  
  
"And he's not alone," Oz said, helping Tara to her feet.  
  
"Quite right, my boy. My but you've changed since last we met. What big teeth you have. As far as my new arrival goes. It wouldn't be complete without my darling girl here to enjoy it." The young woman stepped out of an alley way and into the street just in front of Giles and crew.  
  
"Oh, my God." Giles said with defeat hanging in his voice.  
  
"I can't believe it," Wesley said. "Not again."  
  
Angel 's head dropped. Riley looked at the young woman and then to Angel. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"That's her," the vampire said. "that's Faith."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - You Gotta Have Faith  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Faith not knowing exactly what to think. The level of danger had likely just doubled. Angel was the first one to speak. "Faith, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, let's see, lover. The mayor sent some guys to bust me out of the pen. Said he was gonna do the Slayer and her pals, and I thought 'Faith, if you miss out, you'll regret it'. So here I am."  
  
"You don't have to do this, Faith." Wesley walked toward her. "You can still do the right thing."  
  
"Oh, I know what the right thing is, Wes. I've got plans. Plans more important than your silly Watcher nonsense."  
  
"Faith, please...."  
  
"No, Wes. Listen to me. I remember when we trained. You had all those silly maneuvers, remember? They all had stupid names like the Cheshire 36b. Remember that one, Wes?"  
  
"Quite well, actually. I designed it."  
  
"Well, bully for you, old chap. Bang up job."  
  
"Faith..." Angel tried to intervene, but Faith sucker punched him, knocking him on his back.  
  
"Stay out of this, Angel." She looked him in the eyes. "You'd best sit back and watch. You understand me?"  
  
Angel wiped the blood from his lip. "I understand."  
  
"Good. Now which one of you chumps wants to get it first?"  
  
"If someone must die, Faith, then let it be me," Wesley said.  
  
"It's a deal then," Faith said. She grabbed Wesley by the head and twisted it quickly. His body slumped limply to the ground. Angel jumped to his feet and tried to grab her, but she connected with a kick and knocked him out. "Wait your turn, lover," she said. "You're next." She picked up Wesley's body and dropped it at the Mayor's feet. A sadistic smile crept across Amy's face.   
  
"A gift for me? You shouldn't have, Faith. Having you here is treat enough," he said in Amy's voice.  
  
"That was nothing. Way too easy." Faith walked over to Angel. "This one'll give me a fight though. Won't ya, Soul-boy?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Angel punched her hard across the mouth, catching Faith off guard. She spun with it and into a roundhouse. The mayor was enjoying the show. Too much so to notice that Wesley's neck was nothing close to broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Buffy asked. She was getting impatient."Xander's probably scared senseless."  
  
"He has Doyle with him. He'll take care of Xander," Cordelia said.  
  
"Actually, no." Willow sat down on Giles' sofa next to Cordelia. "The guide can only direct him to the holding place. Doyle's likely already moved on."  
  
"The we have to hurry," Buffy said. "I'll go on and tell Xander the plan, you guys focus on getting Tara back here."  
  
"But Buffy, we don't even know where to look. They could be miles away from where I left them."  
  
"Look, Will, I have to know that he's okay."  
  
"We know the spell worked. He's in the sword. He's fine. This is about you isn't it? You... you have feelings for him?"  
  
"No! I mean, no... not FEELING feelings. I just want him to be okay."  
  
"So do I, but this is different. Buffy, Giles and I both think...."  
  
"Giles? Will, Giles was way off base thinking that...."  
  
"No. I don't think so. You've been acting weird around Xander for weeks. Everybody knows that he loves you, but..."  
  
"Okay. Let's stop right here. Xander does not love me. He jokes like he does because that's how he is. That's all."  
  
Willow and Cordelia looked at each other and then back at Buffy. Willow threw her hands in the air in defeat. Cordelia, however, was ready to take her place. "Buffy, wake up and smell reality. The whole time I dated Xander, I knew he was in love with you. Angel knows. He told you. Surely, you believe him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Whether or not I love Xander is no one's business. We have a situation...."  
  
"Buffy, did you hear what you just said?"  
  
"Yeah. Whether or not Xander is in love with me is no one's business."  
  
"No. You said whether or not you love Xander."  
  
"Did not."  
  
Willow nodded her head and raised her eyebrows. "Yep. You did."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Faith pounded away at one another, but Angel's heart was clearly not in it. He got a boot to the face, which spun him around. He landed on his back just as rain began to fall.   
  
Amy watched on from the end of the alley, stepping over Wesley and laughing out loud at the spectacle of Angel being beaten. He had tricked the Mayor... made him look like a fool. And the mayor was not one to forgive such things.  
  
Oz was growing anxious, but Tara was trying to keep him calm. Anya seemed completely caught up in watching Angel and Faith beat one another. Riley kept an eye on the mayor and walked over to Oz, feeling the mayor's eyes following him every step.  
  
"What are we up against here?" He asked. "Buffy told me very little."  
  
"He was bad enough without magic," Oz growled. "With Amy as his host... Well, it won't be easy."  
  
"We'll make it," Tara said. "We just need to wait for the right time."  
  
"Time is one thing Xander doesn't have," Riley said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tara asked, with a look that made Riley think she already knew.  
  
"Xander was struck down by the Entigorn. He's dead."  
  
"What?" Oz asked. His face grew more feral.  
  
"It's okay. Willow did a spell to keep his soul nearby... in the sword Angel brought, to be specific."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there's still a chance," Tara answered. "There's an ancient spell... I'm surprised Willow knew of it... but she can't do it alone."  
  
"That's why she sent us after you," Riley said. "We gotta get you back there."  
  
"I'll attack the mayor," Oz said. "You get her out of here."   
  
"No. We have no way out until we stop the mayor," Riley said. "I have a feeling there's a plan at work here that we're unsure of."  
  
No sooner had Riley said that, than Faith sent Angel flying toward the mayor's feet. "Well, well... What have we here?" He asked through Amy's mouth. "If it isn't that vampire with a soul that tried to woo my little Faith away from me. " The mayor grabbed Angel by the throat and lifted him up. "And what did it get you? Faith is mine."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Faith said with a smile.  
  
Before the mayor could turn around, a knife was jabbed into the host's back. Immediately, Wesley began chanting a spell. Tara and Anya joined in. As they watched, the mayor's spirit was ripped from Amy Madison and her body fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Dear God," Wesley said, kneeling to inspect her wound. "We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
"No," Tara said. "Look."  
  
As they watched, Amy returned to her state as a rat. She tried to run off, but Oz was faster. He caught her by the tail.  
  
Wesley looked perplexed. Anya was the one to explain. "The chant you started pulled the soul from Amy, but the one Tara and I did returned everything to it's normal state before the host was inhabited."  
  
"Thank you, then, for the help."  
  
"Thank you, Wes," Faith said, carefully hugging her ex-Watcher. "If you hadn't caught my signal..."  
  
"We would all be dead," Giles finished. "Good show everyone."  
  
"That's British for *sigh*," Oz smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered our training," Wesley said, smiling at Faith. "You saved our lives, Faith."  
  
"Yeah, well. It doesn't make up for the things I've done. I'm... I'm sorry, Wes. I never gave you a chance. I know I've done nothing but disappoint you...."  
  
"Faith," Wesley put his hand under the Slayer's chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I am proud of who you are becoming. Don't forget that."  
  
"That goes for me, too." Angel put his hand on his jaw. "But next time, could you try not to be so convincing."  
  
"Sure, Soul-boy. But what am I going to do now? The mayor sent nasty little creepazoids to bust me outta jail. I mean... I can't stay out here. I need to finish my time."  
  
"Very commendable, Faith," Giles said. "But they are likely to add time to your sentence for the jailbreak."  
  
"I'll take her in," Riley said. "I'll do what I can to smooth things over. Maybe I can pull a few strings. But first, we have to get Tara back to Giles' place. Buffy's probably going nuts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy held the sword in her hands and closed her eyes. Cordelia and Willow shot each other a nervous glance. Cordelia leaned over the couch and kissed Xander's forehead. "Come back to us, okay?"  
  
When Buffy opened her eyes, she was sitting in her living room on the sofa. Xander was nowhere to be seen. "Xander!" She called as loud as she could. But there was no answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hero - Beginnings and Endings  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was frantic. She had journeyed into a mystic sword which housed the soul of her friend, Xander Harris, who had been killed fighting a demon of tremendous power. Willow had acted quickly, though, and cast a spell that directed his soul into the sword until his physical body could be repaired. She had been told she could journey into the sword to find her friend and convince him to come back to the land of the living. When she arrived, however, she found herself in what looked like the living room of her own home. Xander was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Xander?" She called again, taking in her surroundings. There was no real color there. Everything was monochrome and static. She walked up the stairs toward her room, quietly as though she might scare him away. She opened the door to her room, and a smile crawled across her lips at the sight before her. Xander was asleep on her bed. He looked peaceful. Without even stopping to think about it, Buffy laid down next to him and whispered in his ear. "Xander?"  
  
He stirred and then opened his eyes. "Buff?"  
  
"I'm here. I was scared to death I wouldn't find you."  
  
"Not like I was going anywhere. I'm dead."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"I'm okay. You can relax. As far as dead goes, I'm doing fine. Met Doyle. He said there's a plan."  
  
"Yeah. Willow and Tara are working on it."  
  
"Cool." He leaned up and looked her in the eyes. "But something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. It's..."  
  
"Not nothing if it has you wigged. And, no offense, but you look wigged. What is it, Buff?"  
  
"There's more to it than just Willow and Tara doing some spell. More to bringing you back, I mean."  
  
"Okay. So what? I quest for my life? Some mission to fulfill?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm the one with the job to do."  
  
  
  
  
Giles, Oz and Tara seemed shaken by the sight of Xander's lifeless body. Anya wore a blank expression, which was hard to read. Riley was the only one who attempted to console her, but she just stared at Xander. "He'll be back for her," she said, pointing to Buffy who seemed to be in a trance. "Buffy will bring him back."  
  
"Yeah," Riley said with a concerned look. "I know she will."  
  
Willow had already set everything up for the spell but was worried about Tara. "You don't look good," she said. "No offense."  
  
"None taken," Tara said. "It was really frightening. I would have died if Oz hadn't..." Oz stood behind Willow and shook his head.   
  
"Hadn't what?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hadn't yelled at me to duck. It was really close."  
  
"Oh. Well, um, we should get started."  
  
"Yeah, but... the spell takes three witches to perform it."  
  
"Well, Giles has background in magic."  
  
"Not enough," Anya said. "I'll do it."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and then sat down next to Xander's body. "You better survive this, Xan." She spoke in a whisper. "I owe you an apology or two."  
  
"He'll be fine," Angel assured her. "Buffy will bring him back."  
  
"Is she okay?" She asked looking over at her sister Slayer.  
  
"She'll be fine," Wesley said putting a hand on her shoulder and casting Angel a smile. "As will we all, I believe."  
  
"Exactly how does this work?" Riley asked. "I mean, his neck's broken."  
  
"It seems the spell can only be used on one who has given his life in service of someone he truly loves. If she joins him in death, or in this case the sword that houses the soul, they can come back together. But the bond between them must be a strong and mutual one," Giles explained. Riley and Anya both stared at him. "In theory, that is. My text is bloody ancient. Most likely translated incorrectly. In fact I... I'd better just shut up now."   
  
Tara, Willow and Anya took their places and began the spell. All eyes were on them. No one noticed Riley slipping quietly out the front door. No one, that is, but Oz, who walked out after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So give already," Xander said. "What's is your quest?"  
  
"I seek the grail?" She replied lamely.  
  
"C'mon, Buff. What's the what here?"  
  
"I... I need you to answer my question."  
  
"Okay. Boxers."  
  
"Not that question. I asked you how you feel about me. Where do I fit?"  
  
"Oh. That question."  
  
"Yeah. That question. And I really need the truth here. You have to be completely honest, even if you think it will risk our friendship. You getting out of here may depend on it."  
  
"O-okay. The truth."  
  
"The truth," she repeated.  
  
"The truth is... that I... well.... I love you. I have since the day I first saw you and fell off my skateboard. I tried to tell you, but you weren't interested in me that way. Then, I tried to forget you. Just be your friend and go on with my life, but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I couldn't stop loving you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry. You asked for the truth and that's it."  
  
"That's okay," she said, smiling at him and leaning closer. "I kinda hoped you'd say that."  
  
"Y-you did? Okay, I really am dead aren't I?"  
  
"No, really. I... I've kind of been... feeling things myself lately. Things that were there for a long time, but that I couldn't... or wouldn't see."  
  
"So what, um, exactly....? What does this mean?"  
  
"It means.... This." She caught him off guard when she leaned in and kissed him. But he adjusted just fine. When she pulled back, they were both smiling.  
  
"So this is heaven," he said matter-of-factly. "I could learn to love it here. The company kind of makes the joint."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something's happening to my body."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"No, my real body. I think it's the spell. Quick, hold me."  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid when I get back, all of this will have been a hallucination or something."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Peaches."  
  
"Peaches? What the heck does that...."  
  
  
  
  
Xander opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Faith sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey, Xan. How ya feel?"  
  
"Out of place."  
  
"Well, welcome back to the land of the living," Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Very comforting coming from the undead guy. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Here," she said, taking Faith's spot beside him. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be better if I could just know one thing," he said, looking for a clue in her eyes.  
  
"Peaches," she said with a grin. "I said peaches."  
  
"Peaches?" Giles asked. "What about them?"  
  
"Nothing, Giles," Buffy said. "But you and Will were right about something."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, first I need to talk with.... Has anyone seen Riley?"  
  
"He's gone," Oz said. "He left to make arrangements to transport Faith back to prison. Said he'd call you. I think he..."  
  
"Figured things out. Yeah. I thought that too."  
  
"Go talk to him," Xander said. "I need to talk with Anya."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I've waited this long. One more night won't kill me."  
  
"All the same, I think I'll give him some space tonight."  
  
  
  
Goodbyes were said. Oz promised to drop by from time in his travels. Tara hugged him and whispered a "Thank you." Faith was thanked by all for saving them from the Mayor. Buffy even hugged her and promised she'd testify on her behalf whenever the trial date was set. Cordelia hugged Xander and tried to pretend she hadn't cried for him. Wesley and Giles agreed to exchange knowledge, since neither had the Watcher's Council to rely on. Anya slipped away before Xander had a chance to talk with her . Willow and Tara took little Amy back home, leaving Buffy to see Xander to his door.  
  
"So..." He started.  
  
"Not tonight, Xander. You need to rest."  
  
"No. I know. I just... Would you stay for a while. I just need you to be close."  
  
"Okay. For a little while. But at the first sign of you getting fresh with me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna let you."  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
